


Das Gewissen

by inuverse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Character Study, Deutsch | German, Ficlet, Gen, Juli 2016, originally posted on fanfiktion.de
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inuverse
Summary: Es ist Draco, als würden ihn während des Begrüßungsessens zu Beginn des 6. Schuljahres alle in der Großen Halle anstarren - von den Hausgeistern über die einzelnen Schüler bis hin zu Albus Dumbledore auf seinem Platz neben Snape. Sie alle sehen ihn an, als würden sie es wissen.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Das Gewissen

Es ist Draco, als würden ihn während des Begrüßungsessens zu Beginn des 6. Schuljahres alle in der Großen Halle anstarren - von den Hausgeistern über die einzelnen Schüler bis hin zu Albus Dumbledore auf seinem Platz neben Snape. Sie alle sehen ihn an, als würden sie es wissen.   
  
Potter rempelt Draco im Gang an und alles, was Draco hört, sobald sich Potters Mund öffnet, ist ein einziges wütend gezischtes Wort, das jede Farbe aus Dracos Gesicht weichen lässt. Es ist das gleiche Wort, das Draco hört und versteinern lässt, als McGonagall ihn mit abfällig nach unten gezogenen Mundwinkeln im Unterricht aufruft und das er später Crabbe und Goyle verschwörerisch im Gemeinschaftsraum flüstern hört.  
  
Jedes Mal blinzelt Draco und fährt sich hektisch über das Gesicht, bis alles wieder normal ist. Potter und seine Freunde nennen ihn »Frettchen«, McGonagall ruft ihn mit »Malfoy« wie jeden anderen auch bei seinem Nachnamen und für seine Hausgenossen in Slytherin ist er »Draco«. Dracos Nerven spielen ihm nur einen Streich. Es gibt keinen Grund ihn anders zu nennen, beruhigt Draco sich. Noch.  
  
Er ist kein Mörder.   
  
Das ist es auch, was Dumbledore Draco versichert, während Draco den alten Mann, der müde und ausgezehrt aussieht, auf dem Astronomieturm mit seinem Zauberstab und zitternder Stimme bedroht.   
  
Snapes _Avada_ trifft Dumbledore mitten in die Brust, um seinen leblosen Körper schließlich vom Astronomieturm ins Nichts der sternenklaren Nacht zu stürzen.  
  
Draco ist kein Mörder und trotzdem kann er nicht aufhören zu zittern.  
  
Nicht Draco war es, der den Zauber gesprochen hat. Es war nicht seine Hand, die Albus Dumbledore den todbringenden Fluch entgegen geschleudert hat - sondern Snapes. Alles, was Draco getan hat, ist ein Verschwindekabinett zu reparieren, dessen Zwilling zufällig bei _Borgin & Burkes_ steht. Es war nicht Dracos Entscheidung sondern Bellatrix' und Greybacks, es zu nutzen, um mit einer handvoll Todessern nach Hogwarts zu gelangen. Hätte Draco es nicht repariert, hätten sie sicher einen anderen Weg ins Schloss hineingefunden und wenn nicht, hätte Snape Dumbledore auch ohne ihre Hilfe getötet. Denn Snape hat einen unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet, es zu tun. Einen Schwur, den er aus freien Stücken geleistet hat. Eine Sache zwischen Snape und Narzissa, mit der Draco nichts zu tun hat. Absolut nichts.  
  
Im Grunde hat Draco also gar nichts mit Albus Dumbledores Tod zu tun.   
  
Während Draco Nacht für Nacht in seinem Bett wach liegt, kreisen seine Gedanken darum. Er wiederholt immer wieder, dass er kein Mörder ist, dennoch findet Draco kaum Schlaf und jedes Mal, wenn er angesprochen wird, hört Draco statt seines Namens wieder nur dieses eine Wort, das diesmal kein Blinzeln oder noch so hektisches Übers-Gesicht-fahren verschwinden lässt.  
  
Etliche Wochen später blickt Draco mitten im Salon von Malfoy Manor mit Überraschung geweiteten Augen in Harry Potters von einem Zauber verunstaltete Züge. Auf Bellatrix' drängende Frage, ob Draco ihn als den Jungen-der-überlebt-hat erkennt, antwortet er mit einem heiseren »Nein« und hört zum ersten Mal seit Dumbledores Tod nicht »Mörder« statt seines Namens, als sie ihn daraufhin anspricht, um zu erfragen, ob er sich ganz sicher ist.

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser Text ist ein transformatives Werk, mit dem ich kein Geld verdiene oder die Verletzung der Urheber- oder Markenrechte beabsichtige. Die Rechte am Potter-Universum gehören JK Rowling, den Verlagen und Filmgesellschaften. Ich leihe mir ihre Schöpfungen nur aus, um Spaß mit ihnen zu haben.


End file.
